Hero of Kvatch (Canon)/Jjp7123
Hero of Kvatch= |-|Second Divine Crusader= |-|New Sheogorath= Summary The Hero of Kvatch is the protagonist of The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, the fourth game of the official series. Set upon Cyrodiil, the main country containing Imperial City during Oblivion Crisis, A champion raises to take challenges in order to save Tamriel from Mehrunes Dagon, the Daedric Prince of Destruction. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | 2-A Name: Hero of Kvatch, Champion of Cyrodiil | Sheogorath Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Varies (Though commonly revered to as Male) | Genderless, though takes a male form Age: Varies (Can be selected by the player at the start of the game) | Over 200 years old by the events of the Dragon Crisis Classification: Hero of Kvatch, 7th Champion of Cyrodiil, Savior of Bruma, Hero of the Oblivion Crisis, Second Divine Crusader, Defeater of Umaril the Unfeathered | The New Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Soul Manipulation, Telekinesis, Paralysis, Weapon Mastery, Master Unarmed Combatant, Master Warrior, Assassin, Thief and Mage, Resistance (Normal Weapons, Magic, Fire, Ice, Electricity, Poison, Disease, Paralysis), Forcefields, Elemental Manipulation (fire, ice, and electricity), Absorption, Magical Dispelling, Night-Vision, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation, Summoning, Healing, Attack Reflection, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Necromancy (Via Risen Flesh ability), Enhanced Senses, Mind Control, Can jump off the surface of water, Can walk off the surface of water, can breathe underwater | All of Sheogorath abilities: Telepathy, Immortality (Types 4 and 9), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Reality Warping, Dimension Manipulation, Teleportation, Nigh-Omniscience, Omnipresence within his realm, Abstract Existence, Time Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Embodies the concept of madness), can summon his Daedra servants, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Madness Inducement, Probability Manipulation, Intangilbility, Acausality and others. Attack Potency: At least island level (Defeated Mankar Camaron who created a realm of that size) | Multiverse level+ (Ascended to become the new Sheogorath after the old one was free to be Jyygalag again) Speed: Superhuman (Can run faster than horses and jump over mountains) | Immeasurable, Omnipresent in his realm(s) and possibly throughout Oblivion. Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Island Class | Multiversal Class Durability: Island Class | Multiverse level+ Stamina: High | Limitless in his Realm(s) Range: Thousands of kilometers | Multiversal Standard Equipment: Relics of the Crusader, Daedric Artifacts, Swords, bows and arrows, staffs, axes, maces, shields, light armor, heavy armor, potions, etc. Intelligence: High (knowledgeable on combat, alchemy and magic). | Nigh-Omniscient, despite being insane. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: List of Oblivion Spells Note: Supposedly, he could do everything the Original Sheogorath can, as well as his previous abilities being amplified to an unknown extent. Considering that his old abilities melded with Sheogorath's, he should be much more powerful than the previous Sheogorath. Aside from the abilty to create realities out of people's minds, the extent of the New Sheogorath's power is unknown. Key: Hero of Kvatch and Second Divine Crusader | New Sheogorath Others: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Jjp7123